Im being watched
by Beautifully Broken
Summary: all four charmed ones are teens and live with their Grams. They havent discovered their powers yet and Piper is excluded from the group.Piper turns to the dark side when she is pushed to the limit and seduced by a teenage demon.


_AN: Eyyz Ppl! I hope you enjoy this Fic._

_All four charmed ones live together with their Grams and haven't received their powers yet. Piper is the outcast of the group and finds herself turning towards the dark side once she discovers magic…_

"It's not all that far now, just uphill a bit, and then this gravel path should lead us over to the creek" Paige promised.

"We'll be there before you can say Mississippi".

"You said that an hour ago" winged Phoebe "You said it was only a half an hour walk to the station…"

"And then another half an hour to walk to the creek" snapped Paige.

Paige tossed her long silky hair the colour of milk coffee, she had skin as pale as yoghurt and chocolate eyes that gave nothing away and left you dazed and completely lost.

Piper turned to gaze at her older sister Prue – Prue had cropped ebony wood hair that was thrown loosely over her shoulder, she had skin flattered with a musky tan and hazel-toffee eyes that turned as cold as ice when she was angry.

Prue muttered something to a shorter brunette who should have been a model, she had a darker tan and soft brown hair with blonde highlights, her skin was flawless and her eyes resembled oak trees.

The younger girl whispered something back to Prue and Prue's face turned to wrinkled smiles in a second; as she gasped for breath she giggled "that's really harsh, Phoebe!".

Piper rolled her eyes and continued trudging up the hill, she could almost see the base of the creek and her pulse began to rise.

Piper loved the creek more than any of the girls; just the thought of sinking into the cool water and sliding between the reeds made her spine shiver.

The girls could now see the creek perfectly, its cool rain-colored water shimmered in the heat and the reeds swayed against the slow cool wind.

They sprinted down towards the base of the creek and began to undress; revealing bright colored bathers underneath.

Prue, Phoebe and Paige all wore small, tight bikini's but Piper wore her usual one-piece; she was always the slowest to get undressed too.

All four girls slipped into the cool water and swan around to get warm; Prue pulled out a small inflated ball and tossed it round to her younger sisters.

All four girls were proud they had found a new way to return to their beloved childhood creek; much had changed since they were younger but at least they could count of the creek not to change.

Piper was busy turning between the reeds when Phoebe screeched "Leeeeeech!" and pointed to some reeds just in front of Piper.

Piper yelped and ran out of the creek while her three sisters remained; Piper wrapped her towel around her and looked back to find her sisters almost in tears laughing.

Piper felt her eyes beginning to water and she soaked them up with her towel.

"Bitches…" she muttered to herself and she tried to squeeze the water out of her dripping hair.

She felt ice cold and at that moment she would have loved for there actually to be leeches; slowly creeping up their legs just waiting to take a bite and then…she was awoken from her fantasy to hear Paige yell "You aren't gonna leave now, are you Pipez?".

Piper scowled "Yes, as a matter of fact I am"

"How you gonna get home?" Phoebe asked; still in a fit of giggles.

"I'll walk" Piper said sternly.

Suddenly Piper realized that this was what Phoebe and Prue had been whispering about earlier on; this made her even angrier.

She felt her face getting hot and she stormed off.

"You could get kidnapped or something and I'll be held responsible" Prue shouted out to Piper.

"So?" Piper snapped; '_As if you'd care if I was gone anyway…' _she thought.

"You're not going anywhere" Prue said suddenly serious; her eyes turned ice cold which made Piper's skin prickle.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Piper said smugly.

"Me" Prue replied "You're not going anywhere, Piper"

"Stuff you!" Piper snapped and she ran away from her mocking sisters.

Her hair acted like whips on her bare back and her towel began to cool down making her body shiver uncontrollably.

She was over the hill now and could no longer see the creek.

She saw the mountains from up high and small shrubs leaning below the trees.

She saw small huts and large farm lands; scattered with horses.

Across from her was bush land and in the dead centre she could see smoke rising from a brick chimney.

She felt herself drawn towards the house; there was something magical about the pale black smoke rising up from the chimney.

Piper spotted the lonely rabbits hopping along without a friend, without a care…she felt comfortable as she blended in with the rabbits as she herself hopped over towards the bush land.


End file.
